Downward Spiral
by AngelStarDiva
Summary: Connor gets himself into trouble and Angel is there to help him.
1. Finding Out

_Connor is seventeen year's old in this story he returned from Quortoth at __fifteen and has been living with his dad and the rest of the fang gang for two years __now in the Hyperion Hotel. From the first moment Angel saw his son he saw that he __really needed his father and that is how Angel has been, he's been the father Connor __so desperately needed and still is. It wasn't easy at first for Connor to trust his father __but in time with his father's love and guidance Angel and Connor began a solid father __and son relationship._

**Chapter One**

"Connor let's get going." Angel told his son. Connor really didn't want to go to the stupid Doctor's appointment. He felt like he had no control over his life, everything was "_Connor __do this_" or "_Connor don't do that_!" it was starting to get to him more and more each day."Dad…… I can't see why I have to go to the doctor's I'm not sick or anything." Connor frustratingly said.

"Connor I've told you before it's to make sure your 100 percenthealthy that's it; it'll be done before you know it." Angel said as he walked to the door and opened it and motioned Connor to go though the door. Once they got to the doctor's office Angel went to the reception desk and signed in so they knew Connor was already there. This doctor's office was not your average doctor's office; it was a doctor's office for demons as well. Once Angel was done signing in the receptionist said "Please have a seat Sir a nurse will be out shortly."

Angel went and had a seat and picked up an old magazine he saw in front of him on a coffee table, while Connor paced around, he was starting to get a little nervous, just four days ago he was out with some friends he recently meet, these guys liked to party hard. So Connor drank with them and smocked marijuana with them, and took an ecstasy pill. "It was just a little candy" Connor thought. The more he thought about it the more he realized it was a drug, and then he remembered the long lectures his dad had about drugs. Connor was not allowed to accept any drug from anyone except a doctor. Connor was starting to get a little worried that the doctor would find out what he did and would tell his dad. Connor had a bad feeling that his dad was going to find out what he did. Angel noticed his son pacing around looking nervous.

"Hey Connor come sit with me." Angel said as he motioned his son to sit with him. Connor slowly walked to where his father was seated and sat down quietly next to him. A concerned Angel looked over at his son and asked him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Was all Connor said. Angel was about to ask Connor if he was sure but the nurse stepped out of the office and called Connor's name out loud. "Connor Angel!" Connor was hoping to see a sexy nurse like the ones in Gunn's magazines but this one was the opposite she was fat and manly. Connor and Angel followed the nurse into the examination room.

"Hello Connor, my name's Louis and I'll be your nurse today, please have a seat on the examination table." Louis motioned Connor to sit on the examination table. As Connor sat on the table Louis went to the cabinet behind him and she started to gather some implements on a tray for the doctor. Louis then put the tray next to where Connor was seated.

"I'm going to take your blood pressure now." Louis told Connor and did just that.

"Good your blood pressure's normal, let's get you weighed and find out your height now." Louis said as she motion Connor to follow her to the scale. Connor went and took off his shoes before stepping on the scale. "Good, you've gained a little weight since your last visit now your 139 pounds but your still underweight try gaining some more weight." Then Louis took Connor's height. "You've gotten taller as well your now 5 feet and 10 inches, that's about an inch taller from before. "Now hop back on the examination table I'm now going to draw some blood." After Louis was done drawing blood from Connor she said "The doctor will be in shortly." Louis said as she exited the examination room.

Connor sat quietly with his right arm that had blood drawled from it folded up. Angel was about to ask Connor if he was alright again but Dr. Herb Leroy then entered the examination room. "Good Evening Connor, Mr. Angel."

Dr. Leroy then started to look over Connor's chart. "Connor I see your still underweight." The doctor said concerned as he walked over to one of his cabinets and pulled out a bottle of nutrition vitamins. The doctor then handed it to Angel and said "He needs to take one of these before every meal."

"O.k. thanks Doctor." Angel said as he accepted the bottle.

The doctor now asked. "Connor you're going to take a physical now would you like your father to stay or go?"

"I don't care." Connor answered.

"O.k. well let's get started I'm going to start by asking you some personal questions, have you been sexually active recently?" Dr. Leroy asked.

Connor wasn't expecting this, he was starting to regret on letting his father stay, Connor never planned on having sex with that girl it just happened he was drunk and she was drunk, Connor knew it was not a good idea to lie to his doctor but also he didn't want Angel to find out so he panicked and said "No." Connor was staring at a poster on the wall as he lied he could never look at someone and lie to them and Angel knew this, Angel got a little worried when he noticed the way Connor answered the doctor's question he even noticed how Connor's heartbeat started to beat faster as he answered the doctor's question. When Connor looked over at Angel he noticed he didn't look too happy.

"Have you abused on any drugs?" The doctor then asked.

Connor couldn't believe this was happening to him, he already knew Angel knew he lied before he couldn't lie again; he was in enough trouble as it was but the truth would put him in deeper trouble with his father so he tried to calm himself down a little and try to look like he was answering "honestly."

"No." Connor tried to do his best impression of an angel but unfortunately for Connor his father didn't buy the act. Angel just wanted to rattle Connor at this point but he contained himself, he was going to have a serious long talk with his son that was for sure.

The doctor was about to ask Connor another question but the Louis, the nurse from earlier rushed into the room. "Doctor I have an eight year old boy in the waiting room having a nasty seizer."

"I have to go, please reschedule the physical with the receptionist." Dr. Leroy said as he rushed out with the nurse.

Angel was very upset with Connor he just did as the doctored had asked and rescheduled an appointment with the receptionist and headed outside to his car with Connor in toe. Connor was a little worried that his dad hadn't said a word to him since they were in the examination room; he knew his dad was probably really angry with him at the moment. Connor felt really bad that he let his father down, "_He might never trust me again." _Connor thought as he entered his father's car. The ride home was in dead silence, every once in a while Connor would look over to his father and tried to say something anything but the words failed to come out when he saw how angry his father looked and how his father's knuckles were turning whiter from holding the steering wheel too tight. Connor hated feeling like this he was really starting to miss how he felt after he took a hit of any drug. Connor still had three pills left over from the other night; Connor had it hidden in one of his drawers. Before Connor knew it they were parked in front of the hotel, Connor just followed a very silent brooding Angel into the hotel.

Once inside the hotel Connor finally took up the nerve to say something to Angel. "Dad I'm-" Angel didn't want to hear what Connor had to say at the moment so he cut him off and said coldly "Connor Not Right Now, just go to your room." Connor saw the hurt and anger in Angel's eyes. Connor was really upset as he went up to his room he felt like crying it really hurt him that Angel didn't even want to hear what he had to say but he kind of understood, he let his father down, he was scared that his father may never forgive him. Once Connor was in his room he just lied down on his bed and put his face into his pillow.

Downstairs Angel was seated in his office he was very angry with his son he couldn't talk to him right now he was scared he'd say something he'd regret later. Angel couldn't believe that Connor had lied, he thought Connor knew better. Angel decided that Connor could not be trusted to go out alone for the time being. Angel was going to have a long talk with his son. Once Angel calmed down some and finished brooding he started his way up to Connor's room. As Angel entered his son's room he found his son sprawled on his bed with his head smothered into his pillow.

"Connor sit up we need to talk." Angel said as he got Connor's desk chair and rolled it over to the side of Connor's bed and had a seat. When Connor made no attempt to move Angel yelled sternly. "Now!" Connor then sat up and Angel noticed that Connor's eyes were a little bloodshot from crying. Connor tried not making eye contact with Angel, Connor felt so ashamed, he just stared down at his comforter.

"Starting right now you're grounded from everything especially hunting demons." Angel said sternly.

"No, you can't! I need to-" Connor was cut by an angry Angel "What you need to do is to start obeying what I tell you to do." Angel said sternly.

Connor was starting to get angry at this point he couldn't believe his father was grounding him from hunting, he could never just stop hunting.

"I know you lied to the doctor today, lets start with the first question when did you start being sexually active, I thought you were going to come to me when you felt you were ready to have sex?" Angel asked Connor.

Connor really didn't want to talk about this he knew it would only get him in deeper trouble but he just wanted to get it over with so he nervously got straight to the point.

"Ah…. Um…Well… a few days ago I…um went out with some friends and they…like to…drink…and smoke…and do drugs, well me and this girl got really…close.. once we started drinking she started to kiss me and we ended up in a bed, I don't really remember a lot of what happened." Connor said nervously to his father.

"Did you at least use protection?" Angel asked hoping pretty badly that Connor used protection.

"I don't think I did." Connor said as he stared into his comforter.

Angelcursed to himself then asked"Did you only drink or did you use drugs as well?"

Connor hated this conversation right now.

"Um……yeah a little." Connor mumbled.

"What did you take?" Angel said with anger evident in his voice now.

Connor thought it would be smart just to mention that he smoked and not that he took a pill.

"I smoked weed." Connor answered.

"I am so disappointed in you Connor I thought you knew better, you better not do any of this shit again believe me you will deeply regret it is that understood?." Angel said sternly trying to scare Connor not to do it again.

"Yeah." Connor answered not fazed by what Angel told him.

Connor felt like his father's trust in him was probably over for good.

"You don't have any drugs in here do you?" Angel asked.

Connor quickly said "No."

Angel couldn't tell if Connor was lying or not he answered him too quickly. Angel got up from his chair and sat next to Connor on the bed and looked at Connor in the eyes and asked calmly. "You are not lying to me right?" Those words sent chills down Connor's back. Connor tried to look away but his dad grabbed his chin and forced Connor to look at him in the eyes.

"You are not lying to me right?" Angel asked again, sternly this time. Connor felt helpless at this point he didn't know what to do. Angel took Connor's silence as an answer.

"Give me whatever drugs you have now." Angel ordered sternly.

Connor was not going to give up his pills so as he pulled his chin out of Angel's grasp he yelled. "I don't have any drugs!" Connor was getting frustrated he wanted to be left alone now.

Angel glared at Connor and said "I don't know what's gotten into you Connor, your drinking and doing drugs behind my back, your lying, and now your raising your voice at me young man."

"Look… I'm sorry o.k.…… I'm sorry for everything; I'm tired right now can we finish this tomorrow?" Connor asked pleadingly.

"Fine." Angel said as he got up from the bed and made his way out f his son's room. Angel also needed time to cool off, he found himself very angry again.

Connor was so relived once his father left his room. Connor felt miserable,he got off of his bed and went and opened one of his drawers and pulled out a small bag containing three very powerful pills, he took one of the pills out of the bag and hide the bag back in his drawer. Connor then went into his bathroom popped the pill into his mouth and washed it down with his faucet's water. In spite of his father Connor then snuck out of his window and went out into the night to kill as many demons as he possibly could. The further Connor walked the more weird he felt, any light he saw was hypnotizing to himthen he started to feel a rush of happiness.

Back at the hotel in the lobby Angel and Cordelia were seated on a sofa having a deep conversation about Connor. "I just don't know what to do." Angel said sadly. Cordelia then suddenly had a vision, it had Connor being thrown around by a big reptilian demon, Connor was bleeding a lot he had deep gashes on his body.

"What happened what did you see?" Angel said as he got up from the couch.

"Oh my God Angel, it was Connor he was hurt! I think you still have time if you hurry he was about twelve blocks south of here in an alley I believe by 15th street." Cordelia franticly said.

Angel hurriedly got a weapon out of weapons chest and ran out of the hotel to save his son from getting injured.

_**Please Review.**_


	2. Injured

**Chapter Two**

As Connor was walking down an alley he bumped into a very big demon as he was starring up at the moon. Connor started to laugh at the demon it looked so funny to him. The demon was not amused, the demon swung Connor toward a wall, when Connor got up from the floor, he saw two demons when there was actually one. Connor charged toward the wrong demon so he pretty much ran passed the real one. The demon had large claws dripping in venom, the demon deeply clawed Connor on the stomach as well as on his upper thigh. Just as the demon was about to claw Connor again Angel arrived. Angel quickly charged at the demon and precisely stabbed the demon in the head quickly killing it. Angel knelt next to where Connor was seated on the sidewalk.

"Can you walk?" A very worried Angel asked.

"That was so cool how you stabbed it." Connor said before he started laughing.

"It looked really funny." Connor said giggly. Angel then realized Connor was on some type of drug he just wasn't acting like himself. Connor then looked at Angel and saw three of him.

"Dad there's three of you-" Angel cut Connor of and asked again "Can you walk?"

"Yeah of course I can walk I walk everyday haven't you noticed." Connor said before he started to laugh again.

"Let's go home." Angel said as he grabbed a hold of Connor's arm and propelled him up. Once Connor stood up the pain from his gashes on his stomach and thigh instantly intensified.

"Oww it hurts a lot daad." Connor said in the verge of tears.

"Let me take a look." Angel said as he pulled Connor's shirt up revealing a very deep gash bleeding profusely.

"It's going to beokay son we really need to get you checked out let's go." Angel said as he started to lead Connor his car.

"Daddy I love yoouuurorarf." Connor said as he vomited all over Angel's shoes. Connor then passed out. Angel quickly caught him before he fell and carried him to his car. Angel raced to the hotel as fast as he could he felt as he failed his son because he didn't get there in time to prevent his son from getting hurt. Connor was still out cold once they reached the hotel. Angel carried his son into the hotel and was greeted by a very distraught Cordelia.

"Bring me up the first aid please." Angel said before he quickly made his way upstairs into Connor's room and placed Connor on his bed. Connor was filthy so Angel decided to get Connor cleaned up before he dressed any of his wounds. Angel went into the bathroom and started running Connor's bath.

Angel then carefully removed Connor's shirt and while removing Connor's pants Connor started to come to. Connor felt so nauseas, he then noticed his pants were going passed his knees.

"What are you doing?" Connor yelled.

"I'm going to get you cleaned up." Angel calmly answered as he finished pulling off Connor pants leaving him only in his white briefs and white socks. Cordelia then entered the room with the first aid kit in her hands.

"Thanks Cordy." Angel said as he got the first aid kit from her. Connor's face flushed a little when Cordelia came in the room he got embarrassed that she was seeing him in his briefs Connor then had another intense wave of pain from his wounds.

"It hurts allot." Connor said as his eyes got watery with tears.

"I know buddy, let's get these gashes cleaned up. Angel then started to clean Connor's wounds.

"Oww stop it hurts!" Connor yelled the pain was unbearable for him.

"I'm sorry son but I have to clean them good so you won't get an infection." Angel said as he cleansed Connor's wounds. After Angel was done cleansing Connor's wounds he then started to remove Connor's socks and asked "Cordelia can you call Dr. Leroy for me please." Cordelia nodded and left the room quickly she couldn't stand to see Connor in so much pain. Once Cordelia closed the door behind her Angel started to reach to remove Connor's briefs.

"Noo." Connor begged as he held onto his briefs weakly.

"Connor I have to; I 'm going to get you cleaned up now." Angel said as he removed Connor's weak fingers away from his hold onto his briefs and swiftly removed them. Connor then felt extremely nauseas and rolled to his side and involuntarily threw up on the floor next to his bed. Angel sat next to Connor and gently rubbed his back until the spasms were over, then Angel carried Connor into the bathroom and gently placed Connor into his bathtub then turned of the running water from the bathtub and reached for the sponge and lathered it with soap and gently cleansed his son's body. Connor felt so weak like he was about to die, his wounds hurt allot under the water and he had no energy left not even protest as Angel bathed him. The ecstasy pill Connor took earlier was already wearing off. Angel retrieved Connor's big blue towel, Angel then lifted Connor out of the tub and wrapped his son up in the towel and carried him back onto his bed. Once placed on his bed Connor felt the need to throw up again he quickly rolled onto his side and violently started throwing up again. While Connor was throwing up Cordelia entered the room.

"Dr. Leroy is on his way Angel and I described the type of demon I saw in my vision and he told me it sounds like a Concord Demon. Cordelia told Angel.

"Thanks Cordy." Angel said.

"Poor baby he's throwing up allot, I'll bring up something to clean that up." Cordelia said as she left the room.

"Thanks Cordy." Angel said as he rubbed Connor's back gently as Connor threw up.

Connor wanted to stop throwing up his stomach was starting to hurt from throwing up too much but he couldn't stop, Connor started to cry.

"Shh son it'll be okay I promise." Angel soothingly told Connor. Angel hated to see Connor in so much pain.

Finally Connor stopped throwing up but was still crying. Angel then sat Connor on his lap, hugged him tightly while gently rubbing his back and said "Shh its okay it's going to be okay." Just as Connor started to calm down some Dr. Leroy entered the room.

"I came as fast as I could how's he holding up?" Dr. Leroy asked.

"He's in allot of pain and has been vomiting allot." The doctor nodded and went over to examine Connor's wounds; Angel removed Connor from his lap and lied him back down on his bed as the doctor approached. As the doctor examined Connor's wounds he concluded that Connor's vomiting is the result of the venom the Concord Demon had on its claws.

"I'm going to give you Compazine suppositories for his vomiting and Percocet for his pain." Dr. Leroy told Angel as he went into his medical bag and retrieved the medicine for Connor and handed it to Angel.

"Thanks." Angel said as he accepted Connor's medicine.

"Give Connor the Compazine when he's about to vomit or is vomiting it will help lessen the spasms, and the Perocet every time he's in intense pain. Connor felt so exhausted all he could do was watch his dad and the doctor talk then all of a sudden he felt really nauseas again, he tried to make the nausea go away but couldn't. The doctor noticed Connor struggling not to vomit and asked "Connor are you feeling nauseas now? You need to tell your dad every time you are its very important for you to get better."

Connor weakly nodded.

The doctor then hurriedly got a Compazine suppository along with a latex glove out of his medical bag.

"Okay Connor I'm going to give you some medicine so you feel better and will control your vomiting, I'm going to lift your knees up to your chest now." The doctor quickly moved Connor's towel out of the way then drew Connor's knees up to his chest, and then the doctor inserted the suppository into Connor's anus. Connor felt like throwing up so bad especially in the position he was in.

"There, try to relax now." Dr. Leroy said as he lowered Connor's legs back onto the bed. Connor couldn't relax he felt so sick he couldn't take it no more and rolled on his side and threw up a little bit of bile he was surprised that that was all he threw up. Angel quickly covered Connor back up with his towel when he heard Cordelia approach the door. Cordelia came in the room with a small bucket of water in one hand and a mop in the other, it was the first time Angel has ever seen Cordelia carry such things.

"Thanks Cordy don't worry about it I'll clean it up I insist." Angel said as he got the mop and bucket from Cordelia.

"Is he doing better?." Cordelia said referring to Connor.

"A little the doctor just gave him something for him not to throw up as much." Cordelia nodded and said "I have to go and pick up Fred."

"Okay see you later." Angel said as Cordelia left the room. Angel then put his attention back on Connor and saw the doctor was finishing up dressing up his last wound. Connor was fast asleep already he had no energy left to even stay up.

"Make sure he eats something when he wakes up along with the vitamins I gave you earlier, I think I'm all done here just make sure he gets plenty of rest and takes his medicine." Dr. Leroy said.

"Thank you so much Doctor." Angel said.

" He going to be alright Mr. Angel." Dr. Leroy said when he saw how worried Angel looked when he down at his son.

"I hope so." Was all Angel said.

"Goodnight Mr. Angel." Dr. Leroy said as he left Connor's room.

Angel was thinking about how everything changed so fast, if someone was to tell him all this was going to happen today he would have told them that they were crazy, he wasn't expecting any of this, he's just really overwhelmed with everything that has happened. Angel's so mad at himself for not arriving in time to prevent Connor from getting hurt. He loves his son so much it's killing him inside seeing his son so much pain and to think he could've prevented it. Angel went over toward his son's drawers to find something for his son to wear. As he pulled out a set of light blue pajamas he noticed a small bag containing two small pills inside of them.


	3. Father's Love

Chapter Three

Angel couldn't believe what he had in his hands he was now caring two pills of ecstasy in a small bag. Angel felt really disappointed that Connor had lied to right to his face earlier. Angel looked down at the pills again and thought "_I'll have to talk to Connor about these pills once he gets better_." Angel then put the small bag into his pocket and then picked up Connor's light blue pajamas and walked over to his son's bed and sat down next his son and watched how peaceful his son looked now just moments earlier he was in intense pain. Angel then carefully put Connor's left arm though the pajama sleeve, then lifted Connor a little and put Connor's right arm though the other sleeve, he then buttoned up the front, Angel then put Connor's pajama bottoms on him, he was glad that he didn't wake his son up as he dressed him. Moments later Connor began to stir and then opened his eyes. The first thing Connor saw when he woke up was his father's warm concerned brown eyes. Connor's face flushed as he remembered what happened earlier but his memories were cut short when he felt an intense wave of nausea.

"Are you nauseas Connor?" Angel asked.

Connor could only nod yes he was scared to open his mouth he really didn't want to throw up anymore. Angel quickly retrieved a Compazine suppository and then quickly pulled down Connor's pajama bottoms down and pulled Connor knees up to his chest and inserted the suppository into his anus. Connor tried to protest but he couldn't even open his mouth to talk of fear of vomiting so he tried to squirm away but Angel held him in a secure position. Angel then pulled Connor's pajama bottoms back up.

" Try and relax son in a few minutes you'll feel better I promise." Angel told his son, he then noticed his son's deeply flushed face was glairing at him. Connor wasn't too happy with what Angel just did to him, he also felt very embarrassed. Moments later connor was no longer nauseas.

"Feeling better?" Angel asked.

"Yeah.. but you didn't have to do That!" Connor said with his face slightly flushing again.

"I'm sorry son but it's doctor's orders, it's to help you from not vomiting allot. Angel said as he cleaned up the mess next to Connor's bed with the mop Cordy gave him earlier.

"Can't I just take a pill or drink something to help me from throwing up?" Connor said angrily.

"No, you would just throw it back up and vomit allot more than you have already, I know you hate it but it's necessary just until your nausea goes away." Angel explained. Connor was angry with himself, he put himself in this position he feels like he's big screw up.

"I'm going to be right back I'm going to get you something to eat." Angel told Connor.

"I'm not hungry." Connor said.

"You have to eat something, I'll be right back." Angel said before he left Connor's room. Angel went downstairs to the kitchen and washed his hands before he prepared Connor some food. Angel heated up some canned chicken soup and filled up a glass of water and took it up into Connor's room. Connor really didn't want to eat he had not appetite whatsoever.

" Sit up Connor." Angel said as he approached Connor with his soup. Angel placed Connor's water next to Connor on his nightstand and handed Connor his warm bowel of soup.

"Dad, Really I'm Not hungry." Connor angrily said he really didn't want to have anything in his stomach to vomit.

"The doctor told me you had to eat once you woke up, so your going to eat." Angel told him firmly. Connor was about to argue again but the look in his father's eyes and the tone in his father's voice changed his mind quickly. Angel is a man on a mission, on a mission to get his son well as soon as possible. Connor smugly accepted the bowl and very slowly started to eat. Angel then held out a vitamin for Connor to take. Connor accepted it and popped it in his mouth and washed it down with water. Connor was scared of feeling nauseas again so he took his time and only ate half of his soup.

"Connor try and eat a little more." Angel said.

"I can't I'm full if I eat more I'll throw up." Connor told Angel, the truth was Connor was starting to get a little nausea and his wounds were starting to hurt again.

"Fine I'll take this back to the kitchen." Angel said as he grabbed the bowel from Connor.

When Angel left his room Connor's pain in his wounds started to increase, he tried not to think about it but the pain was becoming unbearable.

As Angel made his way downstairs saw Cordelia and Fred entering the lobby.

"Hey guys." Greeted Angel.

"Oh my god Angel, Cordy told me everything how is he?" Fred asked worriedly.

"Better now, you can go up and see for yourself if you like I'm sure Connor would like that." Angel told Fred.

"Yeah lets see how's he doing." Cordelia told Fred.

Cordelia and Fred made their way upstairs to Connor's room while Angel made his way into the kitchen to clean the bowel. When Cordelia and Fred entered Connor's room they found him in the verge of tears.

"What's wrong sweetie?" A very concerned Cordedia asked.

"It hurts." Connor said trying really hard not to cry in front of them, he really didn't want to look like a "wuss".

Fred then said "I'm going to get Angel" as she left the room.

As Fred hurried downstairs she ran into Angel coming upstairs.

"Angel, Connor's in pain." Fred told Angel. Angel and Fred both made their way back into Connor's room.

"Hey pal your in allot of pain?" Angel asked gently.

Connor nodded quickly he was really close to bursting out crying. Angel then quickly got the bottle of Perocet the doctor gave him for Connor's pain and got a pill out for Connor and handed it to his son. Connor accepted the pill and pop it in his mouth quickly and washed it down with the cup of water he had next to him on his nightstand. Connor then lied back down and closed his eyes hoping the pain would go away faster.

"That's it son lie back and close your eyes." Angel said as he ran his fingers through Connor's hair. Moments later Connor was fast asleep pain-free.

"I need to talk to you guys about something." Angel whispered as he headed out of Connor's room with Cordelia and Fred behind him.

"What's up?" Fred asked once they were in the lobby.

Angel reached into his pocket and took out the small bag containing two pills of ecstasy and showed it to them.

"I found these in Connor's drawer today, I believe he was on one of these when he got attacked tonight, I don't know what to do." Angel sadly said.

"I can't believe it! Connor? On drugs?" Fred said shockingly.

"I can't believe it neither I had thought your lectures about drugs got through to him." Cordelia sadly said to Angel.

"Before he got injured I had I grounded him because I had found out that he's been drinking, smocking pot and having unprotected sex, I was so angry and disappointed with him, I couldn't continue talking with him so we decided do finish talking in the morning." Angel told them.

Just when Cordelia was about to tell Angel something the Hyperion hotel's front door opens revealing Gunn and Lorne. They were laughing as they made their way into the hotel. Gunn had spent most of the day helping Lorne in his new club. The first thing Gunn's eyes were on was the small bag Angel was holding, those pills looked too familiar to him.

"What's wrong why's everyone so gloomy." Lorne asked. It didn't take Gunn too long to put two and two together, he quickly figured out those pills belonged to Connor. Gunn quickly got angry, he remembered he had long talks with Connor about drugs he really believed that

Connor understood how dangerous drugs were, well guess he was wrong.

"Angel, man don't tell me those are Connor's?" Gunn asked he was really hopeing what he thought was wrong. Angel just nodded.

"No, I can't belive that little nipper is poping pills." Lorne said shockinly.

"I'm going to go and check on him Cordelia and Fred can fill you guys in on what happened today." Angel said as he made his way towards the stairs. He really didn't want to continue talking about Connor's drug use. Angel just wanted to focus on getting his son better. When Angel entered his son's room he found his son still sound asleep. Angel sat down next to Connor and as he watched his son sleep he thought to himself _"What am I going to do with you Connor?", _he then covered Connor up with his blanket and feathered a kiss on his son's forehead.

"I love you so much son." Angel told a sleeping Connor.

Downstairs in the lobby Cordelia and Fred were filling Gunn and Lorne in on what happened earlier with Connor.

"And then Angel had to save him from a Concord Demon, the demon slashed Connor on his stomach and upper thigh, the demons claws were dripping in venom, the venom is meant to make it's victims throw up allot in large amounts and suffer intense pain, Dr. Leroy prescribed some medicine to help Connor with that." Cordelia informed Gunn and Lorne.

"I think I know where Connor got those drugs from, remember a few nights ago when he went out with those kids that live in that warehouse well there's something really off about them, I think Connor needs to stop going out with those kids they'll do nothing but get him into more trouble." Fred said.

"Angel really has his hand full with that kid." Gunn said.

" I think Connor has learned his lesson, come on he was almost killed tonight because he was on ecstasy." Cordelia said.

" Yeah your right, he probably will never touch that stuff again." Fred said.

" I need a drink." Lorne said as he went to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a cup of tequila. Lorne was really disappointed in Connor he couldn't believe that Connor made some really stupid choices, he thought Connor was a smart kid.

"That kid needs a good ass whooping." Gunn said angrily, he was angry because Connor almost killed himself tonight.

"Angel would never do something like that to Connor." Fred told Gunn.

"I know, but I still believe that's what he might need to set him straight again." Gunn said.

"Connor got hurt enough tonight to learn his lesson, he doesn't need anymore pain to set him straight." Cordelia told Gunn getting a little angry.

The first thing Connor saw when he woke up was his father's warm and loving eyes. Connor felt very ashamed of his actions lately, he thought his father was never going to forgive him.

Connor was very sore as he woke up, his whole body hurt allot especially his wounds. Connor tried to ignore his father's gaze as he sat up, Connor made a big mistake by sitting up because once he sat up the pain in his wounds intensified extremely fast.

" How you feeling son?" Angel asked.

"Hurts." Connor muttered.

Angel went and got one of Connor's pain medication and gave it to him. Connor washed the pill down with a cup of water he had next to him on his nightstand. Angel really hated to see his son in pain. A few moments later Connor's pain subsided.

"Dad I'm really sorry about everything." Connor told Angel honestly.

"I know son." Angel gently told Connor. Connor can't understand why Angel loves him so much he feels like he's a screw up. He feels like he doesn't deserve for Angel to be nice to him.


End file.
